


Missing Moments of General Hospital

by Sabby



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-21
Updated: 2004-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabby/pseuds/Sabby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets from the era of the show when they were written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She stomped around the old docks and plopped unceremoniously on a near by bench. She had called it her and Jason's bench. He always came here to find her, she always came here to be found.

Missing Moments of General Hospital (1)  
By Sabby

Annoyed. Cold. Pissed. Tiered. Alone. The only part that seemed very new to Caroline was the cold part. She'd been annoyed, pissed, tiered, and most importantly alone her entire life. Caroline didn't think it was so bad to be alone. Sure beats the hell out of depending on everyone else. After nearly thirty years and an enormous list of mistakes she thought she had finally gotten something right. Silly me.

She stomped around the old docks and plopped unceremoniously on a near by bench. She had called it her and Jason's bench. He always came here to find her, she always came here to be found.

"You look cold Carly." She'd know his voice on the far side of the moon, but didn't look up to greet him.

"That's what I get for hanging out on the Elm St. pier all night," she said pretending to scrutinized over a scuff on her black leather boots. He came closer, sat next to her on the bench, his leather jacket rumbling and crackling smotthly, in the way only leather can.

"What's going on?"

"You're asking me? Like I know, I just live here. Buddy... I tell ya, one of these days that just may change." Caroline pictured herself on a beach, like the ones where she grew up in Florida. She tried to imagine herself there, feel the sand, the sun tanning her skin, the breeze tossing her hair, the rhythm on the waves over, and over, over, over, over, over. She was there she could breath in the sent of the sand and the salt. She could feel his arms around her, his chest pressing into her back, his cheek against her ear. She could hear his voice, low, raspy, drawling out her name slowly, paying attention to each to each letter like a lover. _Carly._

"Sonny." She hadn't known the word would escape her lips, or her dream. She didn't think it had. Until Jason spoke again.

"You miss him." Jason observed; he didn't ask, didn't say it with hesitation. He knew as well as Caroline did.

"Oh, God Jason. How do I do this? How do I go back to being alone again? It's been months and I still can't sleep. I wake up thinking something's wrong and it is. Sonny's gone." She buried her hands in her hair, bunching them, pulling slightly. "I had him, Jase. I had someone I never wanted to run from; someone I wanted to run to, run with, and I burned it to the ground just like I do with everything else."

"I don't know how, Carly. I guess that all depends on what you want."

"I want a take-back," tears gathered in her throat and began to choke her.

"You can't." She couldn't say it so she nodded her 'I know.' "What's important? Don't worry about where you want to be. Stay focused on where you are and work for what is most important. The rest, you can't control. What's important?"

"Michael." She knew that. Michael was always at top of the list, sometimes she just forgot to check it before  
jumping headlong into the fire.

"Michael," Jason repeated.

Carly looked over at the empty space beside her. His leather coat gone, his serious blue eyes, his comfort, and his friendship. She was alone. But she didn't have to be. She stood and pulled herself from her wallow in one motion.

"Michael," she said and walked away down the docks, ignoring the burly man ten paces behind her.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were here now within his grasp, all he had to do was reach out and pull them close. They were waiting for just a sign, a sign that he wanted them home where they belonged. If he gave it he would have everything he ever wanted back in his life.

Missing Moments of General Hospital {2}

Carly’s mind felt like it had been chasing itself for too long and she just stopped. It brought an odd sort of serenity and lightness but also the nauseating feeling of insecurity as the room continued to toddle around her. How could she really call it quits? This was love, real love, what she’d been looking for all her life.

But it wasn’t unconditional love. The kind of love she had for Michael. Michael loved her back just as unconditionally but could Sonny? He’d always want more than her love from her. Things she could never give like perfection. And he couldn’t give her things she needed.

Not yet. He wanted to. And she prayed he could make it. She was going to do everything in her power to give him the space and time he needed. No matter how much it hurt her, because in the end all she needed was Michael and Sonny. The rest of the world didn’t matter.

She crawled between the sheets they had spent their wedding night on, the memories of him, the feel of his skin, his hands on her, around her, in side her wrapped about her with bittersweet tenderness and she curled up alone in the large bed. Lying there she remembered every detail of that night. The nearest to perfection she’d ever been.

********************************************************

Sonny swam until the burning in his limbs stung more than the salt in his eyes. He thought about everything Carly had said that night. He knew she meant every word of it and it scared him. He didn’t know what was going on in her head and he missed that. Knowing what she was thinking before she did now that she was thinking differently Sonny didn’t know how to deal with her. How to react. If he was honest with himself he’d admit he hadn’t knowing how to react, to deal with his wife, since the last time they were in Martinique. It showed too. In the eight months since they had wed they had blown their whole relationship to bits multiple times, along with the penthouse.

At least the penthouse was fixed. He’d given the decorator free reign and he’d taken forever to redesign the rooms. Sonny didn’t particularly care what they looked like at this point. He didn’t care about anything but Michael and Carly. They were here now within his grasp, all he had to do was reach out and pull them close. They were waiting for just a sign, a sign that he wanted them home where they belonged. If he gave it he would have everything he ever wanted back in his life. A wife, a son, the love of his life.

But now Carly wanted more than orders and restrictions; she wanted respect and forgiveness. He wanted to give them to her but he didn’t know how to change.

**********************************************

Sonny, exhausted from his swim, plodded up the steps to the door of the suite from the patio. When he saw the room was dark his brow furrowed. His heart sank when he saw Carly curled into herself on a small corner of the large bed. He knew she wasn’t really asleep, though she did a good imitation. He guessed Carly didn’t realize she turned in her sleep. Quite violently if there was no one in bed to anchor her. Here she was so perfectly still. His towel in hand he sat in a chair and watched her deciding whether or not to call her bluff. Wishing she would just reach out her hand, showing him that is was ok, that she did still want him.

Carly stayed as still as she could, not wanting to let him know that she was awake. So staying or going would be his choice. She didn’t want him to think what she’d said before was just a line to get him to let his guard down. Sticking to it meant she had to follow through and not pressure him. Where to go from here, the next step, was his choice. She would wait until he was ready even if it meant living in limbo for a while longer. If it was hopeless they’d realize it soon enough. In her heart, all she wanted to do was reach out her hand to Sonny and show him how much she would always love him.

Sonny could only take so much of what felt like rejection before he left to go sleep next door. His heart he left behind, lying curled up and awake in the bed where they become man and wife. Carly listened to him leave, her heart screaming for him to come back and hold her. When he was gone the tears flowed from her and she turned over and prayed God, not that she thought He had a reason to listen to her, would help Sonny find a way to come back to his family… waiting patiently on the side lines.

That night two war weary souls would do nothing but long for each other until it drained every drop of remaining energy.


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I haven't been able so get this out of my head since I watched the scene for   
> the first time this morning.*

Alexis' heels clacked as she returned to the courtroom after telling him he   
had to show emotion but not too much. She'd done it in the most arrogant   
way possible calling him an emotionless hitman three times inside of thirty   
seconds. He looked after her, wondering--yet knowing that she had always   
been blunt, uprupt, and single minded. He'd failed to notice just how mean   
she was about it until recently.

He looked to his best friend, still wondering. This time it was how on   
earth the man next to him could have taken the woman who'd just left to bed.

Perplexed and upset by the image the thought brought to mind he looked away   
and shook his head. He still didn't get it. He still didn't want to think   
about it. So he stopped and thought about his girlfriend instead. Which,   
unfortunately, lead to thoughts of Jason Quatermaine's big brother.

He sighed and turned his mind to thoughts of his wife in title only. This   
lead, even more unfortunately, to thoughts of her underwear--which seemed to   
always be in his line of sight.

Tired of his own thought patterns, Jason considered his other best friend and   
how much he wished she were at the courthouse so he'd have some one to   
distract him with random thoughts of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sorry guys had to get it off my chest.
> 
> Sabby*


End file.
